


Hugs and Kittens

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In order to avoid a rainstorm, Tohru and Kyo must find a place to stay the night. However the only hotel with space available will only let married couples share rooms! Oh what could they possibly do to remedy this situation? Uo-chan and Hana-chan certainly have some ideas.OrThe one in which Tohru and Kyo are Fake Married and there is Only One Bed!





	Hugs and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a combination of the TokyoPop Translation and the 2019 Anime Dub for this in terms of naming convention, spelling etc. Mostly because A) I'm 25 and the TokyoPop Translation was the one I grew up on and B) Yuuma Uchida is certainly a wonderful Kyo but he's not MY Kyo. That role goes solidly to Jerry Jewell!
> 
> Spoilers for roughly up to Volume 13. Set in a Hand Wobble time between Volume 11 and Volume 16
> 
> My thanks go to kyosohmastan on tumblr for the Beta =D

They'd originally intended to just camp out in the mountains. It was Uotani's birthday and she decided that she wanted to go camping with her friends, which apparently now included Yuki and Kyo. Kyo didn’t exactly want to attend at first-- he never liked spending more time than was necessary with that Damn Rat! However Tohru had looked so crestfallen when he'd initially refused the offer, and so he'd found himself attending anyway. He was finding it harder and harder these days to say no to her… especially given... everything. He'd already caused enough pain in her life, he couldn't bare to be responsible for any more. -

It had been going surprisingly well! There were a couple of minor mishaps, but that was to be expected when two boys who turned into animals when hugged by a person of a different gender spent the weekend elbow to elbow with three girls. But it all worked out in the end. Yuki had been too quick for Uotani's frying pan and Tohru had somehow managed to convince Hanajima that the cat in the tree didn't _ actually _need rescuing. No matter how much its waves cried out for help. 

Then… it rained. No, it didn't rain, it _ poured _ ! Lightning crashed across the sky, thunder rumbled like a starving beast and the terrentual never-ending rain soaked everyone to the skin in a matter of seconds. The Damn Rat and his lungs just couldn't handle it. He'd gotten a fever, coughing every two seconds all because of a bit of water! Which… which wasn't something Kyo could actually blame him for. He couldn't help being sick, couldn't help the body he's been born into anymore than Kyo could. It wasn't as if _ he _fared much better in the rain either! Though of course he'd never admit to it. They'd decided it would be best to take him to a hospital, and the Doctors had insisted he stayed for overnight observation. 

Which meant that the four of them would have to stay as well. Tohru suggested they go back to camping, but there was no way Kyo was putting up with that bullshit ! Not in this weather, no way! They'd ended up with no choice but to find a hotel to stay in. 

And therein came the problem…

Everywhere they looked was completely full! They'd called every single place they could find on the internet that met their needs, but nothing came up. "We're just gonna have to relax our parameters a bit," Uotani reasoned. "Go back to some of the ones we'd rejected earlier and give them a call. Some of them had some super weird house rules. You all okay with that?” 

"So long as it’s somewhere dry, I don't care _ where _we stay!" scoffed Kyo. His body was exhausted, not in the same way as Yuki's was, but he was in danger of falling asleep right there in the restaurant they'd decamped to if he didn't get to a bed soon. 

"That's the spirit, Carrots!" Uotani slapped him on the back, making him cough. Tohru rushed to his side to check him over, cautiously touching his forehead for signs of a cold. 

"It's okay," he sighed, gently pulling her hand away. "I'm okay. I'm not sick, just tired. You know how I get in the rain." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a bother, Kyo-kun!" Tohru babbled. "But you can never be too careful and Yuki-kun has bad lungs as it is. Oh I should never have persuaded you both to come along to begin with! And now you are getting sick and oh God-- I am bothering you again aren’t I? I--”

Kyo caught her hand in his and pulled it back down. "I told you, I’m okay. And don’t worry yourself over that Damn Rat. He’ll be fine. He’s suffered worse than this and he was okay in the end. They just make everyone stay overnight. Hatori already told you as much, didn’t he?” Tohru gave him a nervous nod, the hand not in his twisting into a tight ball. He reached out and grabbed that one too, clasping both of them in his own. They were freezing cold! God, why did she never say anything about her own wellbeing? She was always so-- he let out a grunt and began rubbing her hands together in his own to get the circulation flowing. He muttered darkly about how she needed to let them know about her own problems and to take care of herself first for once and all the things he’d said a thousand times before! She laughed him off though, that bright bubble of joy that made his heart melt and his ears turn pink. He didn’t deserve to hear such a beautiful laugh, but he’d decided on that beach last summer that he was going to let himself enjoy these moments whilst he still could, before he was put into the cage where he belonged. He was selfish like that. 

“Yes! That sounds perfect, thank you very much,” came Uotani’s excited voice, breaking Kyo out of his revelry. “We scored the last two rooms at the Sakura Cottage! One for Hana and me, and one for you and Tohru.” 

“That’s great news.” Sighed Tohru, and Kyo nodded in agreement, still focussing on warming up her hands. Then what she’d said caught up to them and they both froze to turn to their two so-called friends.

“Uo-chan, don’t you mean one for the three of us and then one for Kyo-kun?” asked Tohru, a slight panic rising in her voice that matched Kyo’s. 

Hanajima gave a sad sigh. “No I am very sorry, Tohru-kun but they only had doubles left. You and Kyo-kun sharing a room was the only logical conclusion.” 

“You know that might make sense to a wave girl like you but not to the rest of us!” Kyo shrieked, finally letting go of Tohru’s hands as Hanajimia eyed them suspiciously. 

“Calm down will ya’?” groaned Uotani, slouching back down on the floor. “Come on, what other options do we have? It’s not like Hana or I could pull off being your wife now, is it?” 

“Wait, _ what _?!” the apparently now married couple yelped in unison. 

It turned out that the cottage they’d be staying in was run by an American couple who didn’t let unmarried people of a different gender share bedrooms. They apparently didn’t even want to run the _ risk _ of being taken for a Love Hotel! They'd also not allowed three people to share a double room, even if the three girls were used to sharing smaller spaces. After all, they’d been intending to spend the night in a tent! So that left just the one option… he and Tohru had to... they had to be-- they had to _ pretend _ to be… married. 

He'd desperately tried to make the point that whilst _ Tohru _ was old enough to get married, _ he _ wasn't! But apparently once you'd commited to one lie, another didn't matter. After all, they weren't _ actually _ getting married. 

“You know, it’s probably for the best,” whispered Tohru as the other girls began piling their bags into the back of a taxi. “If you shared a room with Hana-chan or Uo-chan, then they might bump into you and see you transform… at least with me it’ll be--”

“--I’d rather not share a room with anyone!” he snapped, then immediately regretted his words. “Not that I don’t _ mind _ sharing a room with you, Tohru, it’s just that… I mean, we’re not married, so…” 

“Hey, Kyon! You gonna help us with this stuff or not?” bellowed Uotani as she manhandled Tohru’s tent into the boot, the crunching noises from inside being less than optimistic. Kyo rolled his eyes and trudged over, taking it out of her hands and getting everything in the back neatly. He stormed around and climbed into the passenger seat of the car, leaving the girls to sit in the back. It was only a short drive from the restaurant to the hotel, but it felt much, much longer. 

“You two should come up with a cover story just in case,” suggested Uotani, who was clearly having way too much fun with all this. “Just in case they ask you how you met, what was your first date, etc.” 

Kyo was grateful for having his back to them so they couldn’t see his blush. The driver was giving them a curious look, but was obviously too polite to say anything. 

“No, Arisa, surely the point is that these two already have an existing relationship. Their ‘meet-cute’ is that they both lived in the same house and attended the same school. Their first date was their first solo activity together, whatever that may have been,” intoned Hanajima, her voice containing just a hint of amusement. He was getting better at picking up her moods now, even if she still scared the shit out of him on occasion. He thought back to what their first outing alone together might have been… did picking her up from work count? She’d mistaken him for a pervert and smacked him in the head with her bag… so that probably _ shouldn’t _ count as a first date. His double date with Kagura and Yuki didn't really count either, especially as he'd been forcibly dragged there by Kagura! They’d gone grocery shopping together… could that count? 

“We made dinner.” Tohru’s voice was small, a fondness there that made his heart stop beating each time. “Yuki-kun was working late with the Student Council, and Shigure-san was out with his writer friends. So we made curry together.”

A slow smile spread across Kyo’s face at the memory of the casual ease that came with cooking together. The small touches they made as they maneuvered around each other, the smile she wore when he offered her the spoon to try the sauce. In the present he could hear Tohru behind him making panicked assurances to everyone that it had _ not _ been a _ real _ date, but he could still recall the gentle song she hummed as they worked. It was some god awful pop number, but it made her smile and that was the important part. 

Hanajima reached out and held Tohru close in her arms to stop her protestations. "It's okay, Tohru-kun. We know that it was only a platonic activity. If it were a first date, a home cooked meal simply would not do. He would have to at least escort you to a five star restaurant, and then hire a world class violinist to play you your favourite songs throughout the evening." 

Kyo tried to imagine Tohru allowing herself to be pampered in that way… it was what she _ deserved, _ but it didn't feel like her style at all. A trip to the zoo or a walk on the beach would be more her thing. Not that he voiced this, of course… he wasn't going to allow himself to plan an actual date between them! He couldn't give himself that kind of hope. Not anymore. 

Uotani leaned into the group hug as well. "Yeah, Tohru, I'm sorry. We don't mean to get you in a state. We just wanna make sure you have somewhere nice to sleep tonight. Don't worry, we're not actually gonna make you marry him. Though," she hesitated, the silence making Kyo nervous "we should probably actually plan what your wedding was like. They'll want to know." 

And so Kyo spent the next fifteen minutes being forced to listen to his and Tohru's wedding being planned out in explicit detail from start to finish. And worst of all was that every now and then Tohru would contribute as well. Like having Shishou be the one to stand by them. Asking Ayame to design their wedding outfits. The ceremony taking place in the spring when the Cherry Blossoms would be in bloom… it sounded… perfect. And yet it could only ever be a dream. Still, it was a nice one that Kyo would hold close to his heart come graduation. 

Eventually, they pulled up to the hotel, which did actually have cherry trees standing out front: though they were obviously not in bloom at the moment. Kyo was left to pay the driver, since apparently all of this was his fault for not learning to drive despite being from a rich family who could afford a car? Uotani's logic escaped him, but it was easier at this point in the evening to just go with it. The driver's knowing wink did not help the situation _ at all. _ In fact, it made Kyo even angrier to think that he'd assume Tohru was one of _ those _ girls! Plus it wasn't like Kyo was a pervert! Not like Shigure, who'd definitely try to pull off something like this. He prayed to any and every God listening that this _ never _ got back to him. 

The woman on the front desk was elderly, and clearly the owner of the establishment. She didn't ask for any of the details that Uotani had predicted she might ask, but she had commented on what a cute couple they were. "Some might say you're a little young to be married, but I say if it's true love then why wait, hmmm?" She smiled as she handed out their room keys. Kyo and Tohru both blushed bright pink at her comments. It was apparently the wrong move, because it just made the old woman coo all the more; and caused Uotani to burst into a coughing fit. She directed them up the small flight of stairs and Kyo let out a breath as their bedroom was finally in sight.

He tensed up again a moment later when he realised what that would actually mean… 

Uotani caught his look and rolled her eyes. "Relax you two, it's probably just going to be two twin beds pushed together. You can just pull them apart and you'll be fine." 

"Of course, if there are not two beds Kyo will have to take the floor," added Hanajima, ignoring Tohru's immediate protestations on the matter. Uotani agreed with Hanajima though. 

"We're trusting you to not be a creep here Kyon-Kyon." She poked him in the chest. 

"What do you take me for?! It's not like that! And anyway, if you have a problem with it, why don't _ you _ share with me instead? Or better yet I don't share with anyone! You three sleep together and then--" 

"-- and have her believe that you are cheating on Tohru-kun?" Hanajima raised a threatening eyebrow. "No. That would simply not do. Just learn to control your urges, Kyo. If I sense any disturbances, I will, of course, have to seek revenge."

Uotani gave out a big loud yawn. "Right, enough of all this. I'm going to bed. Tohru, sleep tight. Kyon-- don't be a pervert. Good night!" 

Tohru chorused the same back, hugging the girls and apologised for the rain ruining their holiday. "And please, don't think anything bad of Kyo-kun. He's not like that at all. I trust him," she added quietly, bowing her head so as not to meet the girls' gazes. 

Uotani pulled her in for another hug. "I know, Tohru. We just like giving him hell. Right! Sleep. Now. Both of you! Or else." She pointed at them before shoving open her own bedroom door and disappearing from view. 

Kyo gave a nervous cough. "We should--"

"Yes! Definitely." Tohru nodded frantically as Kyo began fiddling with the lock. He really, really needed to sleep after all this. Uotani was probably right. It would just be two twin beds pushed together and the awkwardness would only have to last until morning. 

It was not two twin beds pushed together. 

The room was larger than expected with two wicker armchairs covered in pink embroidered cushion and lace head rests. The cherry wood furniture was all over laid with doilies, and glass vases with pink and white flowers covered every surface. It was like the owner had once gone on holiday to Britain and decided that Old English Cottage was an aesthetic worth copying.

It really wasn't. 

But most horrifically of all, in the middle of the room was a double bed smaller than Tohru's one at home but definitely still built for two. It also stuck with the pink motif, but was made worse with small heart shaped cushions. It was very excruciatingly clear this was what passed for a Honeymoon Suite. There was also a handwritten note sitting on the bed that Kyo was too scared to look at. 

They both stood there in silence, gazing horror-struck at the bed before Kyo finally managed to move. He picked up his backpack and started pulling out his sleeping bag and rollmat: finding a good place to put them down. "You take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor," he said gruffly, not meeting her eyes. 

"No! You must take the bed, Kyo-kun! _ I'll _ take the floor!" Tohru responded predictably, dropping her bags and running over to him to snatch the sleeping bag out of his hands. 

"Tohru, I'm used to sleeping on the floor. You'll hurt your back if you do it." He sighed, pulling the sleeping bag back towards him. 

"No it won't! I used to sleep in a tent, remember? I was there for over a week and I was absolutely fine. There aren't even any slugs in the room, so really this is idyllic for me!" She started to drag the sleeping mat towards her instead as she realised she'd never wrestle the bag off of him. 

"And I was in the mountains for _ four _ months! Mountain earth is much harder than that soft grass by Shigure's house. I'm way more suited to sleeping on the floor, so just take the damn bed Tohru _ please! _" he begged. 

Tohru stopped, shifting her fists into her lap and focussing on them. "We could always _ both _ sleep in the bed." 

Kyo's mouth dropped open as his brain went completely offline. "It's only for one night, after all," continued Tohru, still not looking at him. "And the bed is big enough that there won't be any fear of me touching you and making you transform." 

Turning into a cat really wasn't Kyo's problem in all that... 

"I-- I-- no. That's not a good idea. Hanajima and Uotani would have my guts if they found out we slept toge-- we shared a bed," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks turn scarlet. Surely it couldn't be that hot in here?!

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan and I have often shared a bed though. They won't _ really _ mind if _ we _ do, Kyo-kun," reasoned Tohru, though the way she refused to meet his eye told him that she also knew that the situation was completely different. She'd shared a bed with Momiji as well, but that was back when she thought he was only a _ child _ and not just a year younger than her. Meanwhile, what Kyo felt for her was anything but childish. Though, logically, he knew that she would never be able to return those feelings, so what did it matter? Maybe this could be another of those selfish, unearned memories he'd take with him when he left.

"They _ would _ mind," he said at last, softly. "But I suppose there's no reason they have to find out?" 

Tohru at last, met his eyes and smiled broadly. "Thank you, Kyo-kun! I promise I will be a good sleeping partner." She bowed her head, her overly polite manners taking command again. Kyo sighed in affection and clambered to his feet, gently knocking the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom. You sort yourself out here and knock on the door when you're done? Alright?" 

"Right! I'll be as quick as I can be, but you take your time as well!" She added hastily. "There's no need to rush on my behalf. If you want to take a bath beforehand, you are more than welcome to." Kyo couldn't help the yawn that escaped him then, making Tohru giggle once more. "Or maybe we should just go straight to sleep?"

Kyo gave her a sheepish smile in agreement and quickly gathered his things. He didn't have any proper pyjamas, just a pair of jogging bottoms and an old T-Shirt of Shishou's he'd had since he was a kid. When he'd first worn it, it had been four sizes too big, and now it fitted him perfectly. It made him happy to think he was growing up to be just as strong as his Shishou was, and maybe, one day, just as tall. Not that it mattered of course… nobody would care what he looked like once he was locked away. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind and focus instead on the present. The present where he would be sleeping next to Tohru, the object of his affections, the subject of many a dream, the one he wanted to stay beside for the rest of his life… and force himself to resist any urge he had to move closer towards her. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his ginger hair and amber eyes. He pulled apart his lips and examined the two sharp canines that had always made him stand out even amongst the other zodiac. The weight of his bracelet tugged at his wrist, feeling heavier than normal. Yes, he was a monster. He could not forget this, even if… even if she'd accepted him for who he was. Even if she had begged him to stay with her… he was still a monster. To push his feelings onto her would only confirm that. He slowly started to brush his teeth and focussed on the motions, using it as a form of meditation. 

He gently knocked on the door when he was finally ready to face the music. She gave a fantic cry that he could enter, and he stepped out to see her already changed into a cute pair of pink silk pyjamas. She had a flowery washbag in her hands and quickly ducked into the bathroom after him without a word. He looked over at the bed and saw the note had been unfolded and seemingly thrown in the opposite direction. Despite his best interests, he decided to read it. Tohru clearly had, and something about it had obviously distressed her… 

_ Greetings, Newly Weds! We are so happy that you would choose to spend your first holiday together with us. We have provided you with any supplies you might need for nuptial activities, though we request that you stay considerate of our other guests. _

Kyo blinked, trying to process what it all meant. It was a little passive aggressive to warn them to be quiet when they hadn't shown any indication of being so rude! What, just because they were teenagers they were meant to smash up the room and play Baby Metal at full blast? 

And what did they mean by 'nuptial activities'? What kind of supplies would they specifically require? There had been tiny bottles of shampoo in the bathroom. Did they mean that? That was probably what they meant. Yet, seeing them addressed like a married couple… it just set him on edge slightly. The note made him feel uncomfortable in a way he didn't think he'd ever be able to understand. Instinctively, he scrunched it up and threw it in the waste paper basket. He hoped he would never have to deal with it again. Running a hand over his head, he absentmindedly surveyed the room. It really was hideously decorated, but in a way he suspected Tohru found endearing. His eyes caught upon a wicker basket on the nightstand and he went to investigate it. It seemed to just be a collection of strange square packets, perhaps some sort of wet wipe? He picked one up for a closer look… it didn't feel like a wet wipe… he could feel some sort of ring on the inside and -- _ oh sweet fuck _! 

He threw the condom back down into the basket and in his panicked flailing he somehow managed to knock the whole thing over. The packets cascaded out all across the floor, scattering in every direction. He leapt to the ground and frantically began to put them back into the basket before Tohru could come back in and see them. But… too late... 

"Kyo-kun, what are doing?" came her voice from the opposite side of the bed. He poked his head up to see her looking at him curiously. 

"Nothing! Just-- just dropped a glass. I'm picking up the shards so-- so _ don't come any closer _." He finished picking up the last of them (he hoped) and shoved them under the bed. He clambered back to his feet and stood ram-rod straight. "Done." 

"Are you sure, Kyo-kun? Do you want me to come and check? I wouldn't want you to step on anything and get hurt! You might have--" 

"-- _ No it's fine _ . It's all sorted. Don't worry about it, just get into bed," he snapped, cheeks burning once more. Tohru's gaze drifted to where the basket _ used _ to be. Her eyes widened in surprise, a deep flush covering her face. 

"Right. Yes, Kyo-kun. We should go to bed. You're right. I'm sorry." 

Kyo ran a hand down his face. "No, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing you-- let's just sleep." 

Neither of them moved. They were seemingly locked between who should go first. Realising Tohru would never be physically capable of letting herself go before anyone else, he yanked the covers down and clambered in. He turned his back on her immediately, laying as near to the edge of the bed as possible and closing his eyes tight shut. He felt the soft dip of the bed as Tohru climbed in as well, and then it sprung back up again, almost throwing him off in the process!

"The light! I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun. I forgot about the light. I'll go turn it off. Do not worry about it!" She rushed off to the opposite end of the room to switch the light off, plunging them into a peaceful darkness. There was only the sound of the rain battering the windows and, for once, Kyo let himself embrace it. He felt the cat spirit fill his bones and grow weary of the day. He let himself succumb to the urge to sleep and be done with it all. 

He was just drifting off when there was a bang and a yelp from the other side of the room, causing Kyo to bolt upright. He could see Tohru rubbing at her knees where they'd hit the side of a chair. "Sorry, sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to wake you up! I just… I'm sorry! I'll take more care when I'm-- _ aah _!" she shrieked again as she caught her foot on the slippery sleeping bag and nearly fell flat on her back. 

"Tohru just… just stop." He sighed, running a hand down his face. Of course, she couldn't see in the dark! When he was a kid, he'd just assumed that _ everyone _ had good night vision, but apparently that was just the Cat Spirit messing with him again. "You stay put and I'll--" 

"--No! No, I'll be okay. I'll just--" 

"Not there!" cried Kyo, raising a hand that she couldn't see. "You're gonna walk into the coffee table. Just take a step to your left. There you go." He sighed. He ignored Tohru's thanks in favour for giving her further directions. She eventually came back around to the bed, having followed the sound of his voice. She spluttered out thanks and apologies, just as she always did, as she began to blindly pat at the bed in an attempt to lead her around to her own side. Once more she completely missed and grabbed a hold of his thigh instead, causing them both to burst into screams of apology!

Eventually they were both settled, and the familiar awkwardness arose again. Kyo sometimes felt that his feelings for her were so strong, they burned her. Yet, she could never know the truth. It could only hurt her even more. 

"Good night, Kyo-kun," she whispered into the darkness. There was a gentleness to her tone, as though she wasn't really saying it for his benefit, but for her own comfort. 

"Good night… Tohru," he replied just as quietly. He tugged the covers a little more tightly around himself. It was so strange trying to sleep and knowing she was so close to him. She faced away from him, but he could feel her breathing all the same. The gentle warmth of her presence, her light breaths all filing the air. It was as though his whole body was on alert for her presence, seeking out each tiny fragment of information and storing it away for an uncertain future. 

Sleep eventually came to him though, his beating heart not loud enough to drown out the pouring rain. He felt heavy, his body and soul so absolutely exhausted from the meer act of existing. He prayed for a dreamless sleep with no more visions of Kyoko-san. He didn't think he could handle seeing her tonight. Not when he was betraying her final wishes so blazingly. He fell asleep with that thought, holding it tightly to him as a reminder of his penatance, and his determination to keep his true feelings strictly between him and the cursed creature inside. 

Tohru had once, very nervously and awkwardly, asked him what it felt like to transform. He'd had to ask her to be specific… did she mean his cat form or his _ true _ form? She'd looked like the true form hadn't occurred to her, her face dropping at its mention as her hand reached out to her neck on instinct. A jolt of pain shot through him. She'd assured him there was no scar, and nobody had ever commented on it… but clearly that night still held power over her. Yet, she'd seen him. She'd acknowledged her fear and horror and stayed by his side anyway. For that, he would forever be grateful. 

His true form felt like throwing up, a sudden gut wrenching choke that rocketed through his whole body. There was a slight second of relief before he was hit with the taste and smell of what he'd done, and it made him want to vomit all over again. His cat form was almost peaceful in comparison. It was like jolting awake because you thought you were falling. It was sudden and confusing but you grew used to your surroundings soon enough. 

Waking up because you've turned into a cat is an even more bizarre experience. He'd fallen asleep as a human, then get rocketed awake as the sweet tasting smoke filled his lungs. Kyo opened his eyes and everything was so much _ bigger _ than he remembered! It took him a good minute to process what had happened as his brain slowly started to come back online. More importantly though, he began to feel the weight of the arm wrapped around his middle. Tohru had always slept like a child. She wiggled about so much, he was surprised she'd never fallen out of bed, and she was very difficult to wake up. 

Which was proving especially problematic right now. How was it possible for her to not react to someone transforming into a cat right in front of her?! Kyo panicked as he tried to wiggle free from her surprisingly firm grasp. The more he tried to escape, the harder it became as Tohru then looped another arm around him and clutched him tight against her chest like a teddy bear. His head was squeezed awkwardly between her brea- on her body. His head was pulled tight against her body. 

"Hey, Tohru!" he hissed, frantically waving his tail about in the hopes of hitting her hard enough to wake her up. "Tohru, you're crushing me!" he cried again, frantically batting her with his paws. 

"Mmmmmm, sleeping," she mumbled, rolling them both over and causing Kyo to let out an undignified yelp. His claws came out almost on instinct and dug into her arm to stop him from being completely crushed underneath her, and that finally woke her up. She let out her own cry of surprise, pushing Kyo away from her. There was a small trickle of blood down her arm where he'd scratched her. Nothing bad, nothing that wouldn't heal, but there nonetheless . Her hand jumped to her arm to cover it up as she started babbling her apologies. 

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I am so sorry, oh God! I did not mean to do it. I must have just been cold and you were there and I must have just sought out the heat! Yes, that's right! The heat. I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!" She bowed to him, still sitting on the bed. Her hair was slightly tousled and Kyo couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. He gave out a sigh and sat up straight, his tail awkwardly flicking behind him. He never got the hang of controlling that damn thing. It had a life of its own! 

"It's alright. It was an accident. Just… don't do it again, alright?"

"Yes! Yes, of course, Kyo-kun! I will never do that again. I promise. I'll take the floor! And then you won't have to--" 

"No, it's alright. I'll go curl up on the chair. It'll be easier like this." He went to lightly jump off the bed, but Tohru went to catch him before he did so, forcibly pulling him back toward her by his tail. The pain leapt up through him as he screamed, instinctively twisting around to confront his attacker. Tohru looked even more ashamed, burying her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. It's just that it's still dark and I couldn't see you and I thought it was your leg and I'm--" 

Kyo sighed, padding forward again and flopping down next to her. "It's okay. I'm not really hurt. What is it you wanted?" 

"I'm just-- if you fall asleep on the chair and you transform back well… it'll be uncomfortable for you. And-- and if Uo-chan or Hana-chan come in…" 

Kyo groaned and lay down on his front, looking up at her pathetically. She was right, of course, but the alternative didn't have much going for it either. "You have to remember though, if I'm in the bed and transform, even under the covers, I'll still be naked and you'll…" He gulped and looked away to the side, doing his best not to look her in the eye. He was very grateful that cats couldn't blush. Sure it was dark, but that didn't change how he was feeling. A deep, ugly part of him thought waking up naked in bed with her would be the ideal outcome, but he buried that part down deep. 

Tohru broke the silence with a quiet, tentative voice. "You-- you might not transform if I'm still holding you. If-- if you sleep curled up next to me and I have my arms around you…" 

Kyo's tail stood up on end and he shot up with it. "No! No, that is a terrible idea! Why would you think that?!" he yelled before guilt and panic splashed down on him. Hanajima and Uotani were in the room nextdoor still. If they heard them and came running in to check on Tohru… "It's fine. I'll sleep in the bathroom. No harm there."

"No!" Tohru cried reaching out for him again and pulling him back towards her. "Please, do not go. I don't want you to go." There was something left unsaid in her voice, and Kyo was reminded of that time in the forest where she'd begged him to come home with her, to stay by her side forevermore. It was when he'd first started to fully open his heart to the possibility of loving her. He remembered how soft her arms had felt around him, the happiness that came with being held so warmly. Even if it was in his cat form, it still meant so much to him.

He gave her a sad sigh and nudged his head against her side. "Let's just go back to sleep then, alright? Just don't crush me this time."

Her hand reached down and began to stroke along his head, and Kyo couldn't help but lean into the touch. His whole body sung with happiness as she giggled, her hand carefully caressing the length of his back. "Let's go to sleep, Kyo-kun." She smiled, and flopped down on her side, her arms creating a circle for him to crawl into. He hesitated for a second, then padded forward, walking around in a circle before settling with his back to her and his head rested on his paws. He felt her body press lightly to his back, and then her hand started stroking him again. He arched into the touch once more, the initial panic of being so close to her fading into a relaxed hum as he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. 

There was a soft giggle from behind him, and he opened one lazy eye to squint up at her. "What's so funny now?" 

"You're purring, Kyo-kun." 

"Oh! I'm, errr.. I didn't." He felt his fur stand on end as he tried but failed to move away again, completely embarrassed by the whole situation. 

"No, it's okay. It means you're happy." She pulled him a little closer to her so she could rest her face on his back, burying herself into his fur. "I like it when you are happy. Kyo-kun deserves to be happy."

He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as she said it. There was such tenderness and kindness in her voice. The kind a guy like him didn't deserve. 

"Just don't tell that Damn Rat about any of this, alright?" he grumbled, flattening his ears and bending as low to the bed as possible. 

She laughed and he felt the breath of it swish through his fur. "I promise, Kyo-kun. I'll keep it between just you and I. Forever, and always." 

He felt her breathing slowly sink up with his own, and it blew against the back of his neck through his fur. He closed his eyes and focussed on it.

Another stolen moment. Another night a monster like him should be forbidden from having. Another night he would cherish within his soul forever. His days were numbered, and as their teachers reminded them, graduation was really not that far off. He needed to make the most of these precious few days they had left. He knew he was a monster. He'd accepted that a long time ago. Yet, even in this form, even when the curse was so clear to see… he felt safe and warm. If he let his imagination stretch a little further than warrented…. he could even feel loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm [Mrsmarymorstan](https://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
